Modern electronic systems that are produced in relatively high volume often include application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) in order to reduce chip count, package size, cost and power requirements. ASICs often include entire 32-bit CPU core processors, memory blocks including ROM, RAM, EEPROM, Flash and other large custom logic building blocks that previously would have been separate discrete chips. Such an ASIC is often referred to as a System-on-a-chip (SoC) because of the high level of integration provided.
Several companies provide various ASIC design and production services including Samsung, IBM, Texas Instruments and Toshiba. There are several types of ASICs available that offer certain libraries and standard processes to speed development including standard cell design and gate array design. Additionally, full custom design chips may be designed and procured.
In traditional multi-chip electronic systems, multiple integrated circuits including a processor, memory, non-volatile memory, logic, power distribution, clock or other subsystem are mounted and interconnected on a printed wiring board. In such a device, one or more of the non-memory components may fail when the non-volatile memory circuit is still functioning. In such a case, memory records may be retrieved from the functioning non-volatile memory device such as by removing it from the printed wiring board and for example placing it in a second working printed wiring board.
However, if the electronic component includes a SoC ASIC, then the failure of a portion of the circuit not damaging the non-volatile memory may still render the non-volatile memory record inaccessible. Accordingly, there is a need o provide for recovery of non-volatile memory records in a partially disables application specific integrated circuit.